Segundas vidas
by FlakyVickyHTF
Summary: Alan y Annabel Death son adoptados por Vicky, su nueva madre, y se mudan a Hurricane donde descubrirán todo acerca de su pasado y volverán a encontrar el amor. Segunda temporada de "En busca de cadáveres y amor". Favor de leer primero.
1. PROLOGO

**Hola amigos, soy FVHTF aquí con "Segundas Vidas" el prologo de la segunda temporada de "En busca de cadáveres y amor". Ya que la temporada 1 termino hace un par de días, decidí escribir el prologo de su segunda temporada. Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Summari: Alan y Annabel Death son adoptados por Vicky, su nueva madre, y se mudan a Hurricane donde descubrirán todo acerca de su pasado y volverán a encontrar el amor. Segunda temporada de "En busca de cadáveres y amor". Favor de leer primero.**

 **Aviso: Está es la segunda temporada de mi fanfic "En busca de cadáveres y amor" así que si eres nuevo y quieres entender lo que sucede, favor de leer primero su primera temporada. Gracias.**

 **P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie más, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra página), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

 **PROLOGO.**

 _"_ _¿Cómo se puede olvidar uno de ese sentimiento tan raro como el amor? Aunque no creí sentirlo yo, al final el destino me concedió a alguien cuyo corazón me dio la oportunidad de explorarlo. A pesar de que el destino es alguien muy cruel, me separo de aquel que amaba con todo mi corazón y me prohibió el acceso a su corazón con el peor castigo de todos…"_

Habían pasado años desde aquel accidente que marco una parte de la vida de un pequeño niño, pero también ocurrió el milagroso nacimiento de alguien nuevo en su vida y ese alguien era su mejor amigo.

Al principio la vida no le dio la bienvenida que aquel pequeño merecía pero con la paciente espera, al final la vida le sonrió y mostró el lado positivo de la vida, pero esa es una historia que aun no contaremos.

En otro lugar del mundo, en un pequeño pueblo, una mujer con una capa que ocultaba su aspecto caminaba en medio de la noche sin algún rumbo aparente, su rostro miraba atentamente al frente sin darle importancia a su alrededor, con una expresión fría finalmente sonrió al encontrarse con una casa de campo con un letrero que decía "ORFANATO" y algunos dibujos de niños sonriendo.

-Finalmente llegue- argumenta la chica con una voz suave y elegante, ella toco 3 veces la puerta hasta que fue atendida por una mujer joven de cabellos negros y rayos de color rosa.

-Hola, buenas noches, ¿le puedo ayudar con algo?- pregunta la joven.

-Si, vine con el propósito de adoptar a un par de niños- dice la joven misteriosa.

-Por supuesto, pero abrimos en la mañana- dice la joven apenada.

-Lo se, pero es que no tengo donde quedarme- dice la joven misteriosa.

-Bueno, puede quedarse hasta que se despierten los niños, luego elegirá al que guste- dice la joven y deja pasar a la chica misteriosa.

Después de unas horas, los niños despertaron y pasaron al comedor a desayunar, todos iban apresurados tomando una bandeja y formándose frente al comedor recibiendo su comida.

La chica misteriosa se había levantado con mucha flojera, se colocó su capa y entro al comedor junto con la joven que la había atendido aquella madrugada.

-Bueno, ellos son los niños, puedes pasearte todo el tiempo que necesites para elegir al que gustes- dice la joven.

-No será necesario, lo sabre cuando los vea- dice la chica y comienza a caminar entre las mesas con niños platicando.

Tardo unos minutos hasta que llego a la última fila y miro a un par de niños jugando con su comida, no tenían más de 10 años, era un niño de cabello blanco y ojos grises, y también había una niña de cabello largo color blanco sostenida en 2 coletas y unos ojos grises, ambos iban vestidos con camisa negra y corbata blanca, él tenía pantalón de mezclilla y tenis blancos, y ella tenía una falda negra de borde blanco, mallas negras y tenis grises.

La mujer los miro y sonrió para luego caminar hasta ellos con tranquilidad hasta que llego y se incoo para quedar a su altura.

-Hola- dice la niña con timidez.

-Hola pequeños, ¿cómo se llaman?- pregunto la mujer.

-Me llamo Alan y ella es mi hermana Annabel- dice el niño con tranquilidad.

-Que bonitos nombres- la chica se retiro la capa mostrando ser una chica de piel palida, cabello castaño claro corto hasta el cuello y unos ojos muy peculiares pues este extendía un color arco iris, ella los miro con ternura –Yo me llamo Victoria, pero me pueden decir Vicky- dice ella amable lo cual, hizo que ambos niños le tuvieran confianza.

-Un gusto señorita Vicky- dice Annabel extendiendo su brazo para saludar a Vicky la cual, correspondió con gusto el saludo.

-¿Ya sabe con quien se quedará?- pregunta la joven que la había atendido.

-Si, me quedaré con ellos- dice Vicky poniéndose de pie.

-Bien, por favor pase a mi oficina para firmar los derechos de los niños- dice la joven con amabilidad.

-¿Entonces ella será nuestra nueva mami?- pregunto Alan emocionado.

-Así será pequeños- dice Vicky y les sonríe.

Después de un par de firmas y muchos contratos, Vicky finalmente salió del orfanato junto con el par de gemelos que no paraban de brincar y sonreír mientras veían una última vez el orfanato, un lugar al que llegaron a llamarle hogar.

Después de un par de minutos caminando, llegaron al final del pueblo donde un auto les esperaba, Vicky abrió la cajuela metió el equipaje de los niños y luego cerró para abrir una puerta trasera.

-¿Queda muy lejos donde vivimos?- pregunta Annabel.

-Si, pero no se preocupen, se sentirán como nunca cuando lleguemos, si quieren pueden dormir mientras llegamos- dice Vicky mientras encendía el auto y comenzaba a manejar.

A los minutos, ambos niños se quedaron dormidos, Vicky los miro atraves del espejo y luego sonrió mientras manejaba hasta que llego a un aeropuerto ya cayendo la noche, ella se estacionó frente a la entrada de este.

-Finalmente llegas- dice un hombre alto de cabello negro, barba de candado, ojos chocolate e iba vestido un tanto elegante.

-Perdón Ricardo, los tuve que recoger- dice Vicky un poco apenada.

-Como sea, te está esperando el avión hermana- dice Ricardo y saca el equipaje de la cajuela.

-Me conoces, nunca llego a tiempo- dice Vicky cargando a los 2 niños aun dormidos.

-Si, lo se, pero me debes un favor, sabes que los aviones privados no son baratos- dice Ricardo enfadado.

-Esa fue tu idea, no se porque siempre me estas culpando- dice Vicky y entra en el avión junto con los 2 niños, los sentó y acobijo en uno de los asientos y luego ella se sentó a su lado. A los minutos, el avión despego y salió del aeropuerto con destino a Hurricane.

Después de un par de horas de viaje, ambos niños se despertaron y se sorprendieron al estar metidos en un avión el cual ya estaba por aterrizar.

-¿Dónde estamos?- dice algo asustado Alan.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Veo que despertaron. Vamos a mi casa en Hurricane- dice Vicky.

-¿Y donde está eso?- pregunta Annabel.

-En Estados Unidos- dice Vicky.

-¡Estados Unidos!- dicen ambos pues de donde venían era Canada.

-Si, solo disfruten el viaje- dice Vicky, ambos miraron la ventana y vieron maravillados el cielo nocturno con las millones de estrellas que miraban tímidamente al mundo y una enorme luna llena que brillaba con toda intensidad.

Una hora después, el avión aterrizo en un aeropuerto y los 3 pasajeros bajaron de este y subieron a un auto para comenzar un nuevo viaje a casa de Vicky la cual duro una hora hasta que finalmente llegaron. Ambos niños bajaron del auto y miraron la enorme casa que tenían frente de ellos.

-¿Aquí viviremos?- dice Annabel estupefacta.

-Si, aquí es donde vivirán- dice Vicky mirando la cara de sorpresa de ambos niños. Vicky abrió la puerta y noto a Galaxy jugando vídeo juegos hasta que está la noto entrando.

-¡Vicky!- grita emocionada y salta para abrazarla –Creí que nunca te volvería a ver- dice casi llorando de la emoción hasta que nota a los 2 niños que se habían espantado por la reacción de la chica.

-Si, Galaxy, él es Alan Death y ella es Annabel Death, niños, ella es Rainbow Galaxy- dice Vicky.

-¿Death?- preguntan los 3 presentes.

-Sip, Alan y Annabel son sobrinos de Trick y Treat, su madre murió cuando ellos nacieron y su padre nunca se presentó, la custodia iba a ser para Trick pero ella había fallecido así que se les fue enviados al orfanato del pueblo- dice Vicky.

-¿Pero cómo es que diste con ellos?- pregunta Galaxy mirando a los niños.

-Fue difícil, pero con la ayuda de mi hermano di con ellos- dice Vicky.

-Buen punto, el que tu hermano sea una de las mayores potencias gracias a su empresa tiene sus ventajas- dice Galaxy sarcástica.

-Si, como sea, ya es muy noche, deberías irte a casa- dice Vicky y da un bostezo.

-Em… yo… vendí mi casa- dice Galaxy apenada.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?- pregunta Vicky seria.

-Creí que no volverías así que me mude para acá y le puse un piso extra para mi- dice Galaxy.

-Bien, los niños se quedarán en tu cuarto y tu dormirás en el mio, yo me quedaré en el de mi hermano- dice Vicky.

Todos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos y se quedaron dormidos una vez ahí, Alan y Annabel estaban fascinados por la nueva vida que a partir de la mañana que venía tendrían sin saber lo que este le aguardaba y lo que su pasado haría con ellos.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR…**

Un chico despertaba en medio de la noche, sintió como si alguien estuviera en su habitación mas está estaba vacía como siempre. Él miro por la ventana y se acercó corriendo la cortina para dejar ver su ciudad por la oscura noche, la luna ilumino su cuarto y a él con su cabello blanco en la raíz y luego comenzaba a adquirir un tono azul hasta llegar a las puntas que tenían un color negro, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y reflejaba seriedad en su rostro.

-Algún día nos veremos otra vez- él camino hasta su cama y se recostó en esta –Algún día, tío Treat- concluyo antes de quedarse dormido.

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **Bueno, ese fue el prologo de la segunda temporada, espero que disfruten mucho está temporada y los veo luego.**

 **Soy FVHTF y hasta la próxima, chau!**


	2. Varios años después

**Summari: Alan y Annabel Death son adoptados por Vicky, su nueva madre, y se mudan a Hurricane donde descubrirán todo acerca de su pasado y volverán a encontrar el amor. Segunda temporada de "En busca de cadáveres y amor". Favor de leer primero.**

 **Aviso: Está es la segunda temporada de mi fanfic "En busca de cadáveres y amor" así que si eres nuevo y quieres entender lo que sucede, favor de leer primero su primera temporada. Gracias.**

 **P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie más, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra página), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: Varios años después.**

El sol salía desde el horizonte tocando con sus primeros rayos de sol el suelo donde varias personas madrugadoras caminaban para ir a sus respectivos trabajos.

Un poco alejada de la ciudad había una privada con varías casas llenas de niños que comenzaban a despertar listos para ir a su escuela, entre esas casas había una en especial, una color azul cielo junto con una decoración blanca, adentro apenas iba despertando un peculiar niño con cabellos blancos de raíz extendiéndose a un azul celeste y acabando en negro, sus ojos esmeralda y sus sonrosadas mejillas, una piel tan pálida y delicada como la seda de la más fina.

*Ring Ring*

El reloj despertador comenzó a sonar en un intento de despertar a su dueño, el chico se levanto molesto golpeando el despertador con sus manos envueltas en guantes celeste, él volvió a acurrucarse en sus suaves y calientes sabanas tratando de conciliar el sueño pero este simplemente no volvió a él así que sin más que hacer, tomó su uniforme gris y se lo colocó de mala gana.

Después de vestirse, bajo, desayuno su cereal y luego salio con su gran mochila en camino a su escuela.

Una vez que llegó, tomo asiento en la última butaca a lado de la ventana y miro el cielo, sentía una presencia muy familiar pero no sabía de quien era.

-¡Hey Bon!- saludo un chico castaño claro de ojos azul y varias pecas en su rostro.

-Hola Freddy- dice Bon sin interes alguno.

-Hola chicos- saluda una chica rubia de ojos azules, delgada estructura y de mejillas sonrosadas.

-Hola Zoey- saluda Freddy animado.

-Hola- saludo distraídamente Bon mientras miraba la ventana.

-¿Estas bien Bon?- cuestiona Zoey sin recibir respuesta, ella volteo a ver a su otro amigo con confusión.

-Hizo lo mismo conmigo- argumento su compañero, la chica miro el suelo y luego tomo a Freddy del brazo y lo alejo un poco -Debe ser por la muerte de su tío, se comporta muy distante desde el accidente- dice la Zoey.

-También debe ser con lo de sus tías, recuerda que también se fueron- dice Freddy.

-Cierto... tal vez debamos ir con la tía Galaxy, ella debe saber que paso con... em...- Zoey había olvidado el nombre de la tía de Bon, pero no era la única, Freddy también lo había hecho, ella se había ido cuando tenían 3 años.

-Bueno, ya sabrá de quien hablamos- argumenta Fred.

Las horas escolares transcurrieron lentas como siempre, pero finalmente estas terminaron, Bon salía junto con sus 2 amigos completamente distraído, seguía teniendo el presentimiento de que hoy sería un día distinto, él miro la entrada de la escuela y noto a una mujer de cabello corto y castaño junto con 2 niños alvinos, él quiso ir pero sabía que tenía que ir con su tía Galaxy para comer y pasarla allí como todos los días, luego tendría la visita de su primo/amigo Auguste.

Sin más tiempo que perder, Bon siguió caminando junto con sus amigos, después de un rato, llegaron a la casa/cabaña donde vivía Galaxy. Bon tocó la puerta un par de veces pero nadie abrió la puerta. Con desesperación, Bon tomó una roca y saco la llave que tenía abajo, luego abrió la puerta y notó una nota sobre la mesa multicolor.

"Bon, estoy en casa de tu tío Dante, alcanzame ahí, tengo una sorpresa para ti

Atte: Galaxy :D"

Bon suspiró y salió de la casa en camino a casa de su tío Dante. Sus 2 amigos no tardaron en seguirlo mientras hablaban entre ellos.

Después de un largo rato de caminata, finalmente habían llegado a casa de Dante, Bon tocó la puerta y esta se abrió al poco rato dejando ver a Auguste, él era un chico alto de piel pálida, su cabello era morado oscuro y sus ojos eran negros con un anillo azul, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con una sudadera azul marino, pantalón de mezclilla negro y converse negros.

-¡Bon!- dice feliz Auguste mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo, Bon se sintió confundido pues solo se decían hola, Auguste invitó a pasar a Bon y sus amigos, ellos no dudaron en aceptar la bienvenida de Auguste así que entraron sin más que decir -Vamos a la sala- dice Auguste y los 4 van a la sala donde habían 3 adultos hablando con entusiasmo mientras otro 2 niños jugaban.

Bon estaba mirando con sorpresa a los 3 adultos, estaba Dante con un rostro que mostraba ya a un hombre adulto, luego Galaxy que seguía mostrando la juventud de un adolescente, y por último, una mujer de una figura envidiable, cabello castaño corto y unos ojos que se tornaban a un color arco iris, llevaba un abrigo negro y uno podía ver a simple vista que era una mujer humilde.

-Hola Bon, cuanto has crecido, la última vez que te vi tenías esta estatura- dijo bajando su mano a 1m del suelo.

-Tí-Tía... ¡Tía Vicky!- dice emocionado Bon y corre hasta la mencionada con alegría.

-Hola pequeño Bon- dice Vicky abrazando al pequeño joven.

-¿Tía?- preguntan los otros 2 niños en la sala, eran unos gemelos de cabello blanco, de ojos gris, piel pálida, eran un poco más bajos que Bon, y llevaban puestas unas camisas de cuello negras, el niño tenía una corbata blanca mientras que su hermana tenía un moño del mismo color.

-Sí, Alan, Annabel, su primo/amigo Bon, Bon, tus primos/amigos, Alan y Annabel Death- dice Vicky con felicidad.

-¿Death? ¿Cómo el tío Treat?- pregunta Bon con sorpresa.

-Si, pero es una larga historia que prefiero contar otro día, ¿Qué tal si se van conociendo?- dice Vicky e invita a Bon a ir con los 2 gemelos.

-¡Hola, soy Annabel!- dice la niña alegremente mientras se ponía de pie y ofrecía su mano, Bon la miro y no pudo evitar sentir a su fallecida tía Trick en aquella niña.

-Bon, un gusto- dice Bon tomado la mano de Annabel.

-Um… soy Alan- dice el hermano ofreciendo su mano de misma forma que su hermana.

-Un gusto Alan- dice Bon tomando la mano de Alan.

-¡Vamos a jugar en el patio!- propone Annabel con hiper-actividad, en eso, todos afirmaron estar de acuerdo con un "Si" y salieron al patio trasero a jugar.

-¿Cuándo tienes pensado decirles que son las reencarnaciones?- pregunta Dante mirando a Vicky.

-Ya se darán cuenta- dice Vicky seriamente.

-Te odiarán cuando se enteren Vicky- dice Galaxy con preocupación.

-Lo sé, pero si preguntan, sólo yo sabía, ustedes no tenían ni idea- dice Vicky con cierta mirada amenazante a los 2 chicos.

-Sigues dando miedo- dice Dante nervioso ante la amenaza de la chica.

-Lo sé, por eso se que no me desobedecerán- dice Vicky y se dirige a la cocina, los otros 2 adultos se voltearon a ver con preocupación, luego, Galaxy se digno a ir a la cocina con Vicky.

-¿Por qué no les dirás?- pregunta Galaxy.

-Si les digo… algo malo pasará antes de que estén listos- dice Vicky nerviosa mientras servía unas limonadas.

-¿Qué pasará?- pregunta Galaxy, Vicky la volteo a ver y luego le sonrió para luego sacudir su cabello –No es algo que tú debas saber aún- dice Vicky tiernamente, Galaxy solo hizo un puchero de disgusto ante esto.

Vicky sin más que explicar, tomó la bandeja de las bebidas y se dirigió al patio para darle las bebidas a los niños quienes jugaban a las escondidas, ya que Dante tenía casi un bosque en su patio trasero, les era fácil encontrar escondites.

-¡Tiempo!- anuncia Freddy saliendo de su escondite y tomando una de las bebidas, todos hicieron lo mismo y comenzaron a tomar las bebidas.

-¡Gracias Vicky!- dice Zoey mientras bebía su limonada.

-Es bueno que se hidraten niños- dice Vicky alegremente mientras veía a los niños beber sus limonadas con rapidez y luego corrieron otra vez para seguir el juego.

-Sería bueno que fueras a ver a tu amado Foxy ¿no crees?- dice Dante desde la entrada de la casa.

-¿Sigue en la pizzeria?- dice Vicky con sorpresa.

-Abrieron una nueva hace un par de años y ellos siguen ahí- dice Galaxy llegando junto con Dante.

-¡¿Deberas?! ¡Si!- dice Vicky mientras saltaba de la felicidad.

-Entonces vamos- dice Dante, Vicky en eso voltea a ver a los niños jugando -  
¡Niños!- llama ella, todos la voltearon a ver -¡Alistense, iremos a comer pizza!- grita Vicky, todos los niños gritaron un "¡Si!" de felicidad, Vicky simplemente salió corriendo a la sala y tomó sus llaves. Los niños tomaron sus chamarras y luego subieron al auto de Vicky.

Después de unos minutos de camino, finalmente habían llegado a la pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, todos miraron el lugar y luego entraron, Vicky se puso su capucha y luego entró con los demás.

-¿Para qué te la pones?- pregunta Dante al notar está acción.

-No quiero que me reconozcan- dice Vicky en un susurro, luego de eso, tomaron asiento, el show apenas iba a dar inicio.

Una mesera de cabello castaño se les acerca y pide su orden, todos optaron por una pizza grande de peperoni, en eso, el show dio inicio a lo cual, los 6 niños corrieron para ver el show de Freddy y los demás.

-¿Dónde está Foxy?- pregunta Vicky en un susurro, Dante señalo la Pirate Cove que ya estaba fuera de servicio, Vicky asintió y se paro para dirigirse a la Pirate Cove, sin embargo, sintió la mirada de alguien así que volteó y notó que Freddy, Bonnie y Chica la observaban, obviamente no sabían que era ella así que se quitó la capucha y los saludo con la mano notando la cara de sorpresa de estos 3.

Vicky se sintió feliz al saber que ellos aun la recordaban pero volvió a lo suyo y sin que nadie la viera, entró a la Pirate Cove con la capucha puesta. Notó que Foxy estaba en el suelo recostado mientras "dormía" así que lo movió y lo despertó.

-¿Mmm…?- Foxy abrió sus brillantes ojos dorados y miró a la misteriosa figura alarmándose.

-Hola capitán, hace mucho que no nos vemos- dice Vicky, Foxy la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta curioso Foxy, Vicky sonrió y se quitó la capucha llevándose la sorpresa de Foxy al reconocerla.

-Hola Foxy, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dice Vicky abrazando a Foxy.

-Vicky…- Foxy la abraza con duda -…creí que… no volverías- dice Foxy con cierta tristeza.

-Siempre volvere sin importar que Foxy. Además…- Vicky bajo la mirada -…tenía que buscar a la reencarnación de Trick y Treat- dice Vicky, Foxy la miro y sintió que casi lloraba -¿Los encontraste?- pregunta Foxy.

-Si, ahora son Alan y Annabel, pero recuerda, ni una palabra- dice Vicky, Foxy sonrió –Lo sé- y nuevamente la abraza.

-¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer ahora?- pregunta Vicky con una mirada picara.

-No sé, tú dime- dice Foxy al entender la pequeña indirecta de Vicky.

-Me gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido- dice Vicky y se acerca a Foxy para darle un beso.

Mientras tanto, el show continuaba, los 6 niños lo miraban desde su mesa mientras comían su pizza junto con Dante y Galaxy, obviamente los niños se preguntaron acerca de la repentina desaparición de Vicky pero prefirieron no hablar.

 **NAV/BON…**

Reconozco que la repentina aparición de mi tía Vicky me alegró mucho pero siento que hay alguien más que ya conocía cerca de mi, a veces sospecho que Annabel tiene algo que ver con mi tía Trick pero no siento que sea ella si no Alan.

Mientras comíamos nuestras pizzas volteaba a ver a Alan, a comparación con su hermana Annabel, él era bastante tímido y realmente no se porque lo es sobre todo conmigo cerca.

Lo voltee a mirar, su raro cabello blanco, sus ojos grises, su palida piel, esas mejillas rojizas… ahora que lo veo bien… es adorable… él está viendo el show mientras come su pizza y note que de vez en cuando dirige su mirada hacía mí y luego se sonroja.

-Bon…- me llama Zoey, yo la mire con curiosidad, ella se me acercó al oído –Ya te vi pillín- me dice ella con burla, yo la mire confuso.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunte, ¿me habrá visto mirar a Alan?

-¿Qué tanto le miras a Alan?- pregunta ella, lo supuse, notó que lo estaba viendo.

-Nada, solo que siento que ya lo e visto antes y quería ver si recordaba de donde- dije tratando de justificarme.

-¿Enserio?- me preguntó ella, no creía en lo que había dicho aunque era la verdad.

-Lo digo enserio, no se porque se me hace familiar- dije volteando a ver a Alan el cual otra vez me estaba viendo pero se volteó sonrojado al yo voltear a verle a él.

-Se huele al yaoi en el aire- dice Zoey tomando una gran cantidad de aire, yo me sonroje un poco por ello pero luego mire otra vez a Alan, tenía la mirada baja con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta Annabel, yo la voltee a ver algo sorprendido.

-Si… ¿por?- le dije curioso, ella me señalo mi cara, yo toque sobre mi labio y note que había un líquido, mire mis dedos… era… ¿¡Sangre?!

Tome rápido un pañuelo y lo puse en mi nariz, sin darme cuenta comencé a tener una hemorragia nasal, de seguro fue por lo estúpidamente adorable que es Alan… ¡Mierda! Creo que acabo de confesarme mentalmente.

-Vuelvo en un segundo- dije y me levante de la mesa para ir al baño, de suerte no había nadie así que me acerque al espejo y mire mi cara, estaba rojo y mi nariz no paraba de sangrar.

-Diablos… odio cuando pasa- dije y encendí la perilla del agua para mojarme la cara con agua fría para tratar de calmar mi nerviosismo, note que el agua se tiño un poco de rojo pero no había sido mucho, alce la mirada para ver si ya se me había bajado.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta Alan dándome un susto de muerte.

-¡Alan! Agh… no hagas eso, casi me da un paro-cardiaco del susto- le dije entre molesto y nervioso.

-Perdón, es que me preocupe por ti- me dijo él bajando la mirada con un sonrojo, sentí que la sangre otra vez se me subía a la cara, era increíblemente adorable.

-Está bien, solo que a la próxima has ruido al entrar- le dije y volví a mojarme la cara con el agua fría.

-Bueno… aun no me respondes…- me dijo apenado, lo mire y se notaba nervioso.

-Si, estoy bien, no hay de que preocuparse- le dije y le revolví el cabello blanco que tenía, era suave y lacio, él se sonrojo pero parecía gustarle, seguía siendo muy adorable pero tuve que parar.

-Vamos, los demás deben estar preocupados- le dije y me dirigí a la puerta pero él me detuvo.

-Espera Bon, no tan rápido- me dice él y luego ambos salimos, él me iba abrazando del brazo y sentía como su corazón estaba acelerado al igual que el mío, note algunas miradas de mujeres que se dirigían hacía nosotros y al mirar la mesa donde nos sentábamos, note a mi tía Vicky sentida con un fuerte sonrojo y su cabello estaba desordenado, su nariz sangraba un poco al igual que el de Zoey.

Cuando llegamos, Alan me soltó y se sentó junto con su hermana, yo sentí que Zoey y Vicky no apartaban sus miradas de mi así que las voltee a ver.

-¿Qué?- les dije como si no supiera lo que pasaba por sus mentes (yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi).

-¡Oh! Nada, solo que se ven adorables- me dice Zoey.

-Son tal para cual, pero avisame cuando vaya a pasar algo entre ustedes- me dice Vicky… que discreta, yo la mire enojado y con un gran sonrojo.

-¡Tía!- le dije por la manera en la que se había expresado.

-¿Qué? Soy una fujoshi de kokoro, no voy a mentirte- me dice ella con orgullo.

-Al menos se más discreta- le dije avergonzado por lo que dijo.

-Como gustes- me dice ella, yo baje la mirada y luego la dirigí una vez más a Alan el cual también me miraba, no pude evitar quedarme viendo esos ojos grises… eran hermosos…

Después de un rato más, no fuimos de la pizzeria y aunque fuera ridículo, mi tía Vicky no quería irse al igual que Annabel y Auguste, yo, mi tía Galaxy y mi tío Dante tuvimos que arrastrarlos hasta el auto.

Ya que mi mamá no iba a llegar hasta mañana en la tarde por su trabajo, mi tía Vicky me sugirió quedarme con ella, Alan, Annabel y mi tía Galaxy, yo acepte sin dudas, no era la primera vez que iba a dormir ahí así que no me preocupe, cuando llegamos, Vicky me pidió que no nos durmiéramos tan tarde y luego se fue a dormir, Annabel también se había ido a dormir y me quede solo con Alan y la tía Galaxy.

-¡Películas de terror!- dice Galaxy y se va a la sala a buscar la mejor película de terror que se le vino a la cabeza, a fin de cuentas, nos pusimos a ver la del Payaso Eso, siendo honesto, no me asusta, estuve tanto tiempo viendo películas de terror con mi tía que ya no me dan el mismo miedo pero Alan estaba temblando del terror y en varios sustos, él me abrazaba tratando de no gritar o al menos ahogar los gritos de miedo, no pude evitar que me diera otro derrame nasal, era tan adorable que hubiera deseado que no terminara pero la película llego a su fin, Galaxy se había quedado dormida a mitad de la película y Bon estaba tan aterrado que no dejaba de abrazarme mientras temblaba.

-Tranquilo, vamos a dormir- le dije y me puse de pie.

-N-N-No puedo… m-m-mis pi-pi-pies no qui-qui-quieren- me decía entre tartamudeos, yo suspire y lo cargue al estilo princesa, él seguía temblando pero al menos ya no era tanto.

-Te dejaré en tu cuarto- le dije a punto de entrar al cuarto donde él y Annabel dormían pero él me detuvo.

-N-No, quiero dormir contigo- me dijo abrazándome por el cuello, yo suspire y acepte y subí al cuarto donde dormiría, lo recoste en la cama y me acoste a su lado, él me abrazó con fuerza, yo solo lo abrace y acaricie su cabello para calmarlo lo cual funciono pues se quedo dormido a los pocos segundos y yo ya más calmado, me quede dormido igual.

-Buenas noches- le dije antes de quedarme dormido.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Bueno lectores, eso a sido todo en el primer capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado y todo eso, ya me debo ir que me están matando con la voz.**

 **Soy FVHTF y hasta la próxima, chau!**


End file.
